The present invention relates to a cord storage and dispensing device of a type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,373 entitled LINE STORAGE AND DISPENSING DEVICE, which issued on July 4, 1989, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. The present invention provides a cord dispensing cartridge as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,373, which cartridge includes the improvements of reinforcing means to strengthen the cartridge, flotation means to enable the cartridge to float, and means fixedly mounted to said cartridge for severing lengths of cord from said cartridge.